RESOURCES
Food The food in the facility is generally acquired via cargo drops, recycling of human and mutant tissue, and synthesised paste. Vegetation also exists generally around the sewers, and other introduced species in the facility. These plants are generally ground and processed into one horrible tasting paste known as Manch. The meats that are heavily chemically preserved and processed through a grinder are often referred to as Pinky, which is also a paste, but far more easy to shape and freeze than Manch. It also has a much longer shelf life due to the nature of its preservation. A bacteria exists in the mines, it is known as Egg based solely on the fact that when harvested, it has the consistency of actual egg yolk, it cooks like egg yolk, but it tastes like a combination of ear wax and lemon. A synthesised flour is also used to create simple bread products, which unfortunately harden too much in the cooking process, resulting in a loaf or bun affectionately titled "Brick" by the people who live on the facility. It is still edible, but it is recommended to be consumed with soup, or to be simply used as a bludgeon or thrown projectile. Those who land on the planet may also bring food products with them but it is likely that they will be mugged for them. The most common food type off-world, are sealed rations. Water Water is generally acquired through recycling bodily waste material. Fecal matter is often pressed though a coarse filtration unit, then a finer filtration unit. The poop rolls up a conveyor belt afterwards, and is dropped into a dehydration unit which causes the condensation to drip into a catchment chamber below. Once full, the chamber empties through a weight trigger into a pipe that transfers the liquid into a purification tank, which is then filtered throughout the facility. Urine is processed in a similar manner, but bypasses the conveyor belt. Piss flows directly into a heated chamber, and as it evaporates, it too falls into a weight triggered catchment chamber, before flowing into a purification tank. Rumors are also circulating that organic bodies are also being drained of fluids for the process of water processing. There is always ice in the mine, which provides a cleaner tasting water, but the sewer workers generally frown on their work being rendered redundant, and have often used this excuse to fling the dried dookie left over from processing, at people who defy their process. Oxygen Due to being on a space body with a low atmosphere, oxygen is scarce. Carbon dioxide is far more prominent in the atmosphere. As a result, oxygen scrubbers are set up in order to purify and replenish. Some plant life has also been implemented in the air cleaning process, given their main diets are in fact carbon dioxide. These plants are maintained via drips and low radiation UV lamps, keeping the photosynthetic process moving. Once the oxygen has been processed through the plants, it flows into the scrubbers for further contaminant removal, before being pumped through the facility's ventillation. Materials Metal is the most common material along with stone, and glass. Synthetic materials do exist but they aren't nearly as trustworthy as they will break down faster. Resources are often gathered by mining and salvaging, every component in every object is generally disassembled by keen recyclers, and turned into something else or used as a form of currency due to the lack of need for actual money or credits. Synthetic materials are generally used as a replacement for authentic rubber, vinyl, plastic, cotton, wool, and silk. Leather is still an optional commodity, however it is generally harvested from people who have been skinned. The trade prior to the riots, was heavily frowned upon but it was difficult to monitor. After the riots, prisoners have been making more requests for this particular commodity. Wearing one's enemy always had a nice sound to it.